dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Barnac
Barnac was one of the Six Heroes who fought the Black Dragon Karas during the Black Dragon Raid 50 years from the present time. After defeating Karas, he was among the three who were inflicted by a sickness caused by contact to the Catastrophic Rain and it eventually led to his death after several years of fighting the sickness. He has a cheerful and rash personality that contrast with the other members of the Six Heroes, and some of his dialogue suggest he had a tendency for alcoholism. History Barnac was possibly the least conflicting member of the group, as he expressed no opposition about working along with the rest, only known to have questioned if Nerwin was someone to be trusted due to her being an elf, enraging Karacule. His mistrust of the noble class may suggest that he did not like Velskud, however this was never explicitly stated or implied as he was never seen being particularly rude to any of the Six Heroes. Barnac developed a crush on Karacule, although she rejected him revealing that the blond men she was interested is Geraint. He reveals that he does not get along well with the nobles of Saint Haven, and after developing a sense of distrust to the Free Adventurer's Guild due to it's active cooperation with them he decides to establish the mercenary group called the Brotherhood of Steel in Tel Numara. At the end of the Black Dragon Raid, Barnac along with Karacule attacked Geraint soon after Velskud was taken away by Elena, furious at the reveal of him being a Dragon. Some time after the end of the Black Dragon Raid, Barnac and Terramai paid a visit to Karacule in Lotus Marsh, but she never showed up and them both agree that maybe she was so ill it would have hurt her pride to be seen by her comrades. Barnac then bids farewell to Terramai and leaves the region to travel back to Tel Numara in hopes of finding a treatment for the illness contracted during the Black Dragon Raid, however he was unsuccessful and passed away from its complications. He was buried in a monument dedicated to the fallen soldiers of the Black Dragon Raid at Arnute Canyon in Tel Numara. When the Dragon Followers took over Tel Numara, Barnac's grave was destroyed by Bishop Javil and was unwillingly resurrected as Death Knight along with some of his disciples by Rozalinde, and used as a pawn in her plans to steal the Black Dragon jewel from Velskud. With the help of the Player, Terramai attempts to save him using non-violent methods accompanied by Rozalinde, who was pretending to be her former self at that time. Terramai fails and Rozalinde abandons Barnac after obtaining Velskud's jewel, and is seen wandering Enroached Temple Ruins by himself. Ultimately it is Lambert who puts an end to Barnac at the same place, commenting how disappointed he feels about his old master. Barnac's body was taken by the Templar Knights and placed at their monastery, where Terramai reassures no one will disturb him again. Counterparts In Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn Barnac will be the co-protagonist the upcoming movie adaptation, along with his disciple Lambert, father of the Warrior player character and Liya, a new character who is said to be Nerwin's guard. He has essentially the same role he is known for in the game, recruiting mercenaries for his organization, training Lambert and eventually joining The Six Heroes. His design received a complete overhaul. Trivia *The official romanization of his name is Barnak. In other localizations Gallery Barnak.jpg|Official artwork Barnak Death Knight.png|Barnac as Death Knight Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Humans Category:The Six Heroes Category:Black Dragon Raid Category:Brotherhood of Steel